Reunited
by DestielsSecretChildOfLove
Summary: When Nick Is Reunited With He Long Time Friend After nearly 10 years, could it turn into somthing more or will it burst at the seams


**Chapter 1**

**I had always dreamt of falling in love I just never thought it would happen quite like this.**

**Ok about 10 years ago when I was in kindergarten because I lived in America me and my best friend Nick we hung out every snack time playing on the see saw and the mini bikes but then when we got to 2****nd**** grade nick thought he would be different so he decided to do Broadway and although I was only 7 I went to all of his Broadway shows and cheered him on. Then three days later on the Monday when we got to school all the kids started to call him names because he was in the newspaper they started calling him the 'Broadway freak' then by 3****rd**** grade nick was hardly ever in school because he was being picked on, which made me not want to go to school and then his mum decided to move, but nick didn't want to leave me but they moved anyway, after nick moved me and my mum moved to England. Then when I found out that nick and his brothers started a band I brought all of there Cds and posters and when I heard nick sing it brought back memories of us fighting over a crayon, I cried almost every night until about 3 weeks ago, it was really weird how it happened. Well I was sat in science with my best friend science who was a major JB fan, so was I, but I didn't tell Charlene about when I was little. So I was sat in science talking to Charlene about the Jonas Brothers it was really loud, but that was normal for science, then I went really quite and Charlene froze. I thought it was the head so I started to do my work when all of a sudden broke the silence.**

: ok class we have a new student you may all know him its…

Everyone: Nick Jonas

**I automatically looked up and froze OMG Nick Jonas was in my school I wonder whether he still remembers me.**

Nick: thank you sir I've been told that a girl named Leigh will show me around period one and two and tell me who the teachers are and what they teach.

**I was just about to speak when every girl in class sighed because he did not say there name.**

Dr. koutso: ok then Leigh get your stuff and show Nick around the school

Leigh: ok then come on Nick Lets go

**We walked out of the classroom and down the corridor**

Nick: so Leigh where are we going to start

Leigh: well since were near maths will start here

Nick: how long will that take

Leigh: I'm not sure and just to let you know that you may need to put some trainers on.

Nick: why would I need to put sneakers on

Leigh: you'll see why

**He changed his cool black shoes a pair to a cool black and white converse.**

**Then we walked into the first maths class it went quite and then as soon as nick walked in every girl in the class got up and ran at us, we ran as fast as our feet could carry us.**

Leigh: Now do you see why we needed trainers

Nick: !

**Then we ran into the library and locked the doors we were safe. We were in the library all day and nick got bored so he thought he would play his guitar. He started to play give love a try when I had a brainwave that maybe if I started a conversation about when we were little he might remember me!**

Leigh: so Nick what was your favourite thing to do when you were little?

Nick: well me and my best friend used to ride our bike

Leigh: who's your best friend

Nick: Her name was Leigh ha that's funny you two have the same name, yeah but I haven't seen her since I was about 7

Leigh: why?

Nick: because when I was 7 I did Broadway and I got bullied for it so my mum made us move and I had to leave her behind…What did you used to do when you were little?

Leigh: well me and my best mate when we were 4 we got our mums make-up and put it all over his brother Kevin's face he looked so funny I have a picture at home.

Nick: I did that to my brother with Leigh too.

Leigh: I know you did

Nick: how did you?…. Hold on a minute…. Leigh it is you know wonder we have so much in common but I was told that you lived in America

Leigh: yes it took you long enough, no when you left I had to leave America because I was to upset and being in that house reminded me too much of You and I kept on getting upset.

**Nick came up to me and gave me a big hug and all you heard from out side the library were loads of girls crying it was quite funny actually, then we went to the hall and nick told everyone that they could have a poster and a signed CD and he would sing if they all promised to stop chasing him, they did so Nick sang Fly with me for all of them and they got a signed copy of lines, vines and trying times and he didn't get chased for the rest of the month. It was funny after that because it was like a routine and every month me and Nick had to lock ourselves in the library once a month but I didn't mind I don't think he did either!…**


End file.
